best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"King's Dead" by Jay Rock, Kendrick Lamar, Future and James Blake
"King's Dead" is a song by American rappers Jay Rock, Kendrick Lamar, Future and British singer James Blake from the soundtrack of the 2018 movie Black Panther. Lyrics Miss me with that bullshit (Bullshit) You ain't really wild, you a tourist (A tourist) I be blackin' out with the purist (The purist) I made a hundred thou' then I freaked it (I freaked it) I made 500 thou' then I freaked it (I freaked it) I bought a '87 for the weekend (The weekend) This ain't what you want, this ain't what you want (What you want) This ain't what you want, this ain't what you want (What you want) And it's like that, lil' bitch MVP, I don't get no sleep, no, I don't like that, lil' bitch Bust that open, I want that ocean, yeah that bite back, lil' bitch Do it bite back, lil' bitch? Need two life jackets, lil' bitch I ain't gon' hold you, I ain't gon' press you, never control you I ain't gon' front you, keep it 100, I don't know you Boss like Top Dawg, bossed my life up, crossin' over Stutter steppin', got a Hall of Fame in all my posters I've been ready, my whip been ready My bitch been ready, my clique been ready My shit's been ready, my check's been ready My shot's on full, that's Armageddon I got pull, I hope y'all ready My tank on full, you know, unleaded I gotta go get it, I gotta go get it I gotta go get it, I gotta go get it My name gon' hold up, my team gon' hold up My name gon' hold up, my team gon' hold up My shots gon' fire, my team gon' roll up Ménage-à-trois, my queen gon' roll up I hope y'all ready, you know I'm ready I reign all day, you know, confetti I gotta go get it, I gotta go get it I gotta go get it, I gotta go get it, skrrt Miss me with that bullshit (Bullshit) You're not a gang member, you's a tourist (A tourist) I be blackin' out, I be blackin' out Bought an '83 Cutlass for the weekend (For the weekend) I got a hundred thousand, then I freaked it (Then I freaked it) I made 500 thousand, then I freaked it (Then I freaked it) I put a Rolls Royce on my wrist, oh yeah Fuck his baby mama tryna sneak diss I took her to my penthouse, then I freaked it (Then I freaked it) I haven't made my mind up, should I keep it? (Should I keep it?) I got big dog status, it ain't no secret La di da di da, slob on me knob Pass me some syrup, fuck me in the car La di da di da, mothafuck the law Chitty chitty bang, murder everything Bitch, I'm on a roll and I put that on the gang Yeah, miss me with that bullshit (Bullshit) You ain't really wild, you a tourist (A tourist) I be blackin' out with the purist (The purist) I made a hundred thou' then I freaked it (I freaked it) I made 500 thou' then I freaked it (I freaked it) I bought a '87 for the weekend (The weekend) This ain't what you want, this ain't what you want (What you want) This ain't what you want, this ain't what you want (What you want) Changes Is you gon' do something? What you want? Red light, green light, red light, green light Red light, green light, they like, we like Fast cars, fast money, fast life, fast broads Egotistic, goin' ballistic, why God? Born warrior, lookin' for euphoria, but I don't see it I don't feel it, I'm paraplegic, tapped in when I'm maxed in Comp-Town with the MAC 10s and the pumps in the background I was absent, never OG, standout I was lackin' everything else but doubt In the Magnum, holding Magnums with a Magnum Nigga, ad-lib and I sing out loud Never had friends, never had ends, never had hope They was like, "Nope, " I was like, "Boo yaow, boo yaow" Yeah, God, tee off the day Know we off the, be off the, eat off your plate Throw me off, I be, "Off ya head" Well ate, on C4, I'm way off the edge Fuck integrity, fuck your pedigree, fuck your feelings, fuck your culture Fuck your moral, fuck your family, fuck your tribe Fuck your land, fuck your children, fuck your wives Who am I? Not your father, not your brother Not your reason, not your future Not your comfort, not your reverence, not your glory Not your heaven, not your angel, not your spirit Not your message, not your freedom Not your people, not your neighbor Not your baby, not your equal Not the title y'all want me under All hail King Killmonger Red light, green light, red light, green light Red light, green light, they like, we like Fast cars Why It Rocks # The beat is great. # The music video is awesome. # The song spawned a lot of memes. # This is one of the best songs from the soundtrack. # XXXTentacion and Joey Badass made an unofficial remix which was as good as the original. Bad Qualities # The infamous "La di da di da" part by Future, it spawned internet memes. Videos Jay Rock, Kendrick Lamar, Future, James Blake - King's Dead (Official Music Video)|Official Music Video Joey Badass & XXXTentacion "King's Dead Freestyle" (Kendrick Lamar Remix) (WSHH Exclusive - Audio)| XXXTentacion and Joey Badass remix Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Alternative hip hop Category:Trap Category:Songs from movies Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Internet memes Category:XXXTentacion Category:Kendrick Lamar